


What the hell New-York ?

by seventhtimes



Series: Parabatai [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Beta Read, I don't know how it came up, I don't know if they are a couple or just parabatai, Open to Interpretation, Other, POV Outsider, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels, There's might be more, i still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhtimes/pseuds/seventhtimes
Summary: Lina has just moved into New York City. She decides to go for a walk on a cool but fresh evening.First she's kind of spying onto two handsome men, but then, she's attacked and nothing is making any sense.





	What the hell New-York ?

Lina was walking, wandering around the city with no purpose in mind. Her coffee in her hand, it was late and it was a fresh night. She just wanted to enjoy the city she has newly moved in. At one point, she saw two men, all dressed in black, danger emanating from them. One was really tall with raven hair, when the other one was smaller and was blond. Their footsteps were in sync and she couldn't understand why she could not get her eyes off of them. They were quite far away from her and that, was allowing her to spy on them without getting caught. Her inner-writer head was spinning with ideas. The two men were looking around themselves while talking. She couldn't understand what they were saying, but she could almost hear them. She stopped around a corner, in an alley, to light up a cigarette. She lowered her head, brought a hand to cover her cigarette, bringing the lighter to it. While she took her first breath of nicotine, she spotted again the two men. They weren't really far now and she could see that they had a lot of tattoos. She was also able to see more clearly their faces and they were truly handsome. Though, they seemed to be in an animated conversation.

"You do realize that I can feel that you are hiding something ?"

"I am not."

"After all those years you still haven't figured out that you can't lie to me ?"

"I am not lying Alec ! I just don't want to talk about it."

"I let you for weeks Jace. Weeks. "

"Listen, I know you are frustrated, and hurt but please leave me alone."

"Alone ? It is literally impossible."

"You know what I mean."

"I..." 

She suddenly wasn't able to hear anything more, she had been pushed onto the alley. Something was putting its claws on her skin but she couldn't tell what it was. The form was just weird and hurting, and she was freaking out. But suddenly it wasn't on her anymore. The thing had an arrow on its chest. She realized now that it looked like a mix between a centipede and a spider. She spotted the two men she was spying on. They had their back against each other, and they were moving, facing the thing with focused faces. They both had glowing blades on their hand, but the one with dark hair also had a bow and a quiver. The... thing that attacked her was moving in their direction. And that seemed to push them into action. The dark one was shooting arrows like he had done that all his life, while the blond one was handling his blade with precision. 

Weirdly she was mesmerized about the pair. They strangely looked like dancers, being in perfect sync, their movements fluid. At one point the blond one was on the ground, and the taller, who wasn't facing him and had no chance of knowing where the blond was, moved to his point. He shot an arrow to the thing and saved his friend. He couldn't see the last coming to his back, but at the same time the blond got up and killed it, ending the fight. Both men turned around, facing each other.

"Let me see your shoulder."

"Later."

"Your shoulder. It's hurting like a bitch. Let me see it."

She couldn't understand what was going on. What the hell was happening ? Between the thing ? The fact that they don't even seem to be surprised ? Their fighting skills and obvious habits of those things ? Their ease at fighting together ? And this conversation ? How the hell was he even aware about the blond's shoulder ? She was starting to hyperventilate, tears coming to her eyes.

"Alec, later, I'm fine, I swear it's only the impact. The girl though she does not seem okay."

She tried to open her mouth to .. tell something... Anything ! But the only thing she managed to do was to faint.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment, to leave kudos, it's always nice !


End file.
